


上古童话

by maskmao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Crossover, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: 人类时代的遗址发掘出冰棺，墓主人考证T'Challa的第一位王妃。





	上古童话

“古非洲帝国文化研究院最近证实，去年在第三大陆北部发现的冰棺墓主人出自古非洲瓦坎达王朝早期，是提恰拉的第一任王妃…………”

 

掠走进来，挥手把新闻关了。

我忙站起来，碰得桌椅一阵响，“Sir。”

他冲我伸手，包着皮革的黑色手掌，掌心向上，“我要的东西。”

“哦对！”我手忙脚乱地摸过身上的七八个口袋，紧张得一头汗——在哪儿？在哪儿？

掠纹丝不动，他戴着钢盔，我看不到他的表情，但我觉得他现在的表情一定很不好——我到底放哪儿了？口袋……口袋……

啊，想起来了！

我绕过他跑去厨房，推开那扇奄奄一息的门，扑到水池上，我昨天带回的黑色布袋果然湿零零地扔在那儿，周围是一个星期没洗的碗碟。我气得狠拍自己脑袋，半点不敢耽搁地拎着包跑回客厅。

“喏，在这里，Sir。”我双手握着包带递给他。他一把夺过，扔在地上，单膝跪下，拉开拉链，血腥味扑鼻而来，一只“人类”的左手呈现在眼前。

 

我们的计划定在周二，这天博物院闭馆，警卫也会减少，方便我们顺利把冰棺偷运出来。掠派我去踩点，我不太想去，我干这行久了，偷过比这贵重多的东西，对我来说，这不是什么大Case。

但我还是乖乖去了，我听他的话，我愿意做他让我做的任何事。

我是一年前认识掠的。一开始这只是个传闻，有人说有个“人类”出手很大方，买一些奇怪的东西。在黑市买什么奇怪的东西都有，但让人在意的是他是个“人类”。

现在“人类”已经很少了。天启之后，大部分的人类都死了，活下来的不是改造人就是像我这样的生化人，人类没法适应新世界。

当然也有少数人类保留了基因，但他们要么在保护区生活，要么就是不洁者——他们依靠自然分娩，一出生就携带各种疾病，被父母扔掉，这些被扔掉的残次品聚集在一起信奉旧神，他们不娶妻不生子，终身流浪，靠吃残羹剩饭为生，在暗夜里活动，从不被社会认可。

现在居然有个“人类”在黑市活跃，还出手阔绰，真是一个大新闻。

 

我永远忘不了我们相遇那天，倒不是什么罗曼蒂克的原因，好吧，也有一点，但主要是那时我差一点死了。

我当时惹了一些麻烦，有人要买我的命，埋伏在我租的房子外头。我住的地方乱得很，人人都得留个心眼，那天我刚走到街区口，就觉得不对劲。

有几个小孩在荒地上踢足球。我走过的时候，球飞起，砸在铁丝网上，很大的动静，我皱眉瞪他们，有个小孩跑过来，脚一拐，把球带走了。

“傻逼。”他骂我。

我站了一会儿，看他们把那颗脏兮兮的球在脚间传来传去，沙子扬得半米高。我把连帽衣的帽子兜上，双手擦进口袋，伛偻着身子快速往反方向走，走了不到五十米，就听到身后的动静。我不敢转头，撒腿就跑，所有的力气都灌在两条腿上，没命往前冲。

可我哪跑得过飞行器，几分钟后那些小型机从四面逼近我，悬停在空中，我被迫站住了。

“J28，跪下。”那些人从飞行器上跳下，举着枪，冲我吼。

我动动膝盖，装作要跪的样子，但心里其实还想博一博，等他们靠近我，再动手。可是我没等到机会，一声尖锐的呼哨声，在我还没意识到那是什么之前，刺目的白光在灼烧视网膜，我本能地抱头卧倒，沙土扑在脸上，直冲进口鼻中，我瞬间就不能呼吸了。

不知道过了多久，空气里好像浮着一层煤渣，天色昏昏，我失去了时间观念。爆炸过后，我什么都看不清，耳朵也听不见，脑袋昏昏沉沉的。我强迫自己爬起来，但我所有的力气只够用手臂撑起自己的上半身，就在这时我看到了他。

蒙蒙烟尘里，头戴钢盔面罩的男人，一步一步走过来，战术靴毫不留情踩过地上的残破的尸体，左手垂着火箭筒。

他走到我面前，低头看我，声音嘶嘶，像蛇爬过地面，“变形人。”

 

星期二是难得的好天气，到处都是人，附近的学校安排学生来参观，那些小孩戴着黄色的帽子，一个跟着一个走进博物馆。

“今天我们参观的主要是人元纪时期的藏品。人元纪是人类统治这个星球的最后一个时期，人类创造了之前几个世纪不曾有的繁盛文明……”

我绕过那些小孩，直接走向第三大陆展区。大概是因为最近的“瓦坎达王妃“，这里的人也很多，都是慕名前来观赏这位冰棺美人的。

我一点不客气地挤过人群，在抱怨声中蹿到展品最前面，双手扒住防护栏，探身观摩这座冰棺。

竖立的冰棺被安置在一个白玉石雕的坐基上，石雕有半人高，花纹是典型的第三大陆粗犷张扬的风格。但最显眼的是坐基上的浮雕，这是一只神话中的黑豹，巨大的前爪牢牢抓住地面，弓起脊背，尾巴垂落在地。黑豹的下颚张开，露出利齿，面目狰狞，仿佛随时会扑向人群，好一只栩栩如生的上古凶兽。

“……黑豹是瓦坎达王朝的守护神，相传每一代黑豹都是继承了祖先的记忆，他们是国王也是战士，具有强大的战斗力，世代守护着他的王国和子民。”讲解员走上前，他是个吼猴变异者，拳头大的音囊附着在一般人喉结的位置，说话的时候那里像风箱一样鼓动，声音响彻整个展馆。

“冰棺坐基上的浮雕黑豹便是瓦坎达国王提恰拉的化身，他深爱着他的王妃，千百年来一直守护着他。”

他扬起手臂，手指在虚空中滑过，人们顺着他的手势望向冰棺中的人，“瞧啊，美丽的王妃，貌宛若生，岁月的长河冲迭文明，只有他依然在等待着他的国王、他的爱人来唤醒他。”

 

人们都在看冰棺里的王妃，我却透过玻璃看着自己的面容。和大多数变形人一样我有爬行类的基因，我黄绿色的眼睛里瞳孔是一条细线，皮肤表面是灰褐色的硬皮，布满了小小的凸起，全身上下没有一丝毛发。我从不觉得自己丑，当然也不觉得自己美，在这个世界，没有性别之分，人们不需要繁衍后代，所有的新生都有人工摇篮合成，美丑根本不重要。

可是因为掠，我忽然在意起我的外表，他是个人类，他只会爱人类。我的眼睛快速转动了一下，瞳孔里收进王妃的倒影，他就像是课本里的人类的画像，不，他比那些美多了。

他有深色的浓密头发，白皙的柔软的皮肤，肌肉匀称，虽然缺了左臂，但剩下的手足都显示出勃然的生命力量，他就像是那些传说，是人类时代崇尙的美的化身。

难怪黑豹愿意守护他千年，难怪掠从地狱里也要为他回来。

“那个坐基上的字是什么意思？”人群中有人提问。

讲解员似乎就在等这刻，他兴致勃勃地说，“那是古英语，专家们翻译出来，大意是我将陪你到世界末日，等待你苏醒的那一刻。”

“瓦坎达也用英语？”

“这也是史学界一直争论不休的问题。有考证认为，王妃不是瓦坎达人，因为历史上瓦坎达人是有色人种，而王妃显然是白种人。也有说法，瓦坎达在提恰拉时代已经广泛使用英语作为官方语言。还有人认为，坐基不是提恰拉时代完成的，而是后人的作品，所以是古英语……总之，众说纷纭，但无论如何，这句话是如此浪漫，感人至深，表达了国王对王妃的眷眷深情。”

一时间所有人都被讲解员声情并茂的讲解感染了，沉浸在美好的爱情传说中。

 

“不洁者！有‘不洁者’。”忽然不知谁大喊道。

这一声可好，人群立刻炸开了锅，人们像被惊起的鸟群（的确有几个鸟类变异者扇着翅膀腾上半空），一边脚踩脚地往展厅四面避散，一边一个个伸长脖子又害怕又好奇地四处张望。

我正好站在扶栏边，这时便一脚蹬上栏杆，把自己立得高高的，越过那些晃动的脑袋，一眼看到了他们嘴里的“不洁者”。

那是个白种人类，不知道他是怎么混进博物馆的。他衣衫褴褛，赤着脚，脏兮兮的脚板踩过地面，不幸站在他前面的人立刻向红海一样分开，纷纷捂着鼻子后退。他看起来年纪很大，估计有六七十岁，灰白的短发脏兮兮几乎覆盖住双眼。他的身形倒是非常高大，虽然因为年迈而有些伛偻，但仍能看出年轻时是多么结实强壮。

他半仰着头，眼睛死死盯着前方，跌跌撞撞往前奔来，双手前伸，似乎整个人都要扑倒，嘴里念念有词，全然一个疯子。

不知为何，我竟然觉得他在看我。

就在他快要冲到展厅正中时，警卫赶到，机器人从背后一棍子砸在他的后脑勺上，一下把他击倒在地，接着他们用电击索扣住他的手脚，他像只被抛出水面的鱼全身震颤，四肢抽搐，几秒钟后就一动不动了。两个警卫上前把他提起来，他野草丛生的头垂下，不知道是死了还是昏了，他们架住他的两条手臂，快速把他拖走了。

前后不到几分钟，这场闹剧就结束了。

 

踩点结束后，我打算去掠的巢穴。那是一间地下室，布满了我不认识的机器，而正中间是一个巨大的培养槽。我只在学校时参观政府的人工摇篮时见过——淡黄色的人工羊水里一个个合成胎儿上下漂浮，不知道正做着什么美梦。

“你要把他安放在这里吗？”我第一次去的时候问他，“这一年你都在准备这些？”

掠没有回答，他很少和我说话，大部分时间沉默无语，因为戴着钢盔，看不到表情，他到底是在走神还只是不想理我，我也不清楚。

我很想和他说话，我想了解他，想听他的故事，但他永远不会告诉我。不过我有我的办法，我暗中找人打听他，他到底是什么人，来自哪里，他为什么要偷瓦坎达王妃，我全都会知道。

我不着急。

 

走进地下室的时候，他不在。我百无聊赖地东摸摸，西看看，在椅子上坐了一会儿，又蹦到培养槽，淡黄色的水光在灯光掩映下平静无波，像一块巨型蜜蜡。 

我把手贴上玻璃，又忍不住把脸也贴上，我想象瓦坎达王妃漂浮在里面的样子，那一定很美，掠会不会看着他自慰。

等我意识到的时候，我发现自己按在玻璃上的手，我的前爪五趾肉眼可见地缩短变细——它们变成了人类的五指。我退后一点，玻璃影影绰绰倒影出一个人类的模样。他有着宽宽的额头，又圆又大的灰绿色眼睛，红嫩的嘴唇，方下颌，肉嘟嘟的下巴，蓬乱的棕色头发，介于少年和青年之间，介于瓦坎达王妃和我之间。

虽然已经变过很多次，我仍然为此着迷，这是多么完美的人类模样啊！

 

脚步声传来，我立刻转头，恢复了原来的面貌。

“sir，你回来了。”我激动地叫他。

他没有回答，迈步走过来，我迎上去，在他左右打转。 

“Sir，今天我去踩点，遇到一件可好玩的事情，有一个疯子跑进场馆里，吓坏了游客，他是个人类，是个“不洁者”。”我追着他说。

他走到冷柜边，这冷柜像个矮茶几大小，每隔20分钟就发出一声断气一般的呻吟，没办法，黑市搞来的不知道几手货。不过我们只是拿它暂时存放那只人类的左手，又不是放冰淇淋，也不能太高要求，对不对？

我看他盯着冷柜里的那截骨肉，忍不住有点委屈，难道人类的断手也比我好看吗？

我伸出爪子挠挠那些冷柜表面的细小碎冰，细长的舌头飞快探出口腔，又收回，我试探着说，“sir，我想给自己取个人类的名字，你觉得什么名字好？像是Tommy或者Jack——”

我的话没能说完，掠忽然掐住我的脖子，我根本没防备，被他猛地按在冷柜上，左脸颊“砰”一声撞上冰面，疼得我眼泪都出来了。

“你真的有办法把断肢接上？”他低声吼我。

我条件反射地想点头，但他按得我根本动惮不得，我只好大声说，“当然。我们变形人都可以，我们断了手脚自己就能长回来，这是我们的天赋。”

他听我这么说，手下力量一点也没有放松。

我明白他的意思，急忙说，“我们的也可以帮助别人复原肢体，只是因为需要换血，危险性太高，所以被禁止了。但是我愿意为你做，Sir，我愿意为你效命，你救了我的命，我永远忠于你。”

他没有吭声，似乎在捉摸我说的是真是假，我心跳得很快。他那只掐着我后颈的手移到我脸上，张开五指，把我的脸用力摁进冰里，尖锐的冰块并不能在我的体温下融化，这时便变成了一把把不规则的刀陷进我的皮里，不疼，但很难受。

他俯低身子，贴近我，“你最好像你说得那样，不然我们可以试试把你的头切下看看还能不能长回来。”

 

我私下管我们的行动叫“睡美人”。沉睡的公主等待真爱之吻，不过掠算不算王子呢？我觉得王子应该不长他这样。

夜色深深，我们的飞行器停在博物馆不远处，我跟着掠跳下，他双腿立稳，推了我一把。   
“你去解觉警报系统。”   
“Yes，sir。”我快速回答，迈开腿蹿出去。   
我的身手还可以，扯烂了两个巡逻的机器人的脑袋，直接进了警卫室。墙上的摄像头随着我的动作转动，录下我的一举一动，但我一点也不担心，过了今天，谁又能找到我呢？ 

警卫室里那些休眠的机器人跟雨伞一样成排挂在墙上，我慢慢晃过去，拉开最近的一把椅子坐下，舒服地支起两条腿。

我面前是一面墙的监控，我可以从各个角度看到掠，他站在那儿，等待我的信号，像一只马上要出闸的猎犬，我都能听到他潮湿的呼吸。

我竖起一根手指，贴着嘴唇花痴了一下他，然后开心地按下了警报。

“这里有一起非法入侵，请尽快前来支援。”

 

警报吵得要死，我忍着尖锐的噪音跑进展厅，我脚步迈得很快，我得在掠搞定那些警卫之前，办完一切。闭馆的展厅没有开灯，那些人类的遗物鬼鬼祟祟地藏在黑暗中，让人发毛。当我溜进第三大陆展厅，忽然呆了一下，一片深海般的黑暗中，冰棺却披着一层淡淡的光辉。

我还以为通灵了，吓得我头皮炸开，但仔细一看，我便发现其中的奥妙。今夜有月，透过展厅的窗户落进室内，被那白玉石雕尽数吸入，月与玉辉映出一片晶莹，全为棺中美人做了薄衾，衬得他肌肤如霜如雪。

“啧啧，你那死鬼国王丈夫倒是真爱你如宝。”我心里泛酸，这时候也不想掩饰了，狠狠一脚踹在扶栏上，“一个个都这么爱你，你又爱谁呢？”

我走近冰棺，一手按在那白玉黑豹头上，用力一撑，翻身站上黑豹的背部，这下便和王妃隔着冰棺玻璃面对面了。

“他叫Brock Rumlow，你记得他吗？”我质问他，“他本来已经死了，但为了你，又从地狱爬回来。有些人心有执念，天启让他们变成尸鬼，从地狱烈火中回到人间，完成他们的心愿。”

“你是他的执念，他想把你带回地狱。”我叹口气，“还好遇到我，我不会让这一切发生。”

“他是我的。”我忍不住笑起来，“所以你一个人去死吧。”

我举起手中的长刀，正要往下劈，忽然感觉背后一阵疾风，我飞快地转头，还没看清身后是什么，就觉得身子飞了起来。

 

我狠狠地摔在地上，刚发出一声呻吟便闭上了嘴，没办法，我现在连吸一口气都痛，我的左臂一定骨折了。我拼命仰起头，心里想着，掠不可能这么快摆脱那些警卫赶到——

不，的确不是掠。

那人白发苍苍，衣衫褴褛，不正是白天遇到的那个“不洁者”吗？但和白天相比，他完全变了一幅模样，他的腰背挺直了，站在那里，临渊峙岳，月光下的影子覆盖半壁，像一座长夜中的丰碑。

他看也不看我，只是专注地盯着冰棺中的人，原本覆盖住眼睛的过长白发顺着扬起的脸微微散开，露出一双海一样深的蓝眼睛。

他的嘴轻轻动了动，警报太响，我听不清他说什么。不过这根本不重要，因为那个“不洁者”忽然走上前，做了一件不可置信的事情。

他伸手按在黑豹额头中心，不知启动了什么机关，先是发出几声“咔擦”——我瞪大眼睛，心里想着，不是吧——接着，玉石开始从黑豹头部碎裂，在我还没反应过来之前，那只“活过”几个世纪的黑豹就在他手下粉碎了。

搞什么鬼，这人到底是谁啊！

 

我还没来得及哀叹珍贵文物就这么没了，下一刻，更可怕的事情发生了，冰棺也开始震动！第一道裂缝出现的时候，我惊叫出声，不！！

蜘蛛网似的纹路遍布冰棺表面，白色的雾气从裂缝中漏出，丝丝缕缕，形成一片干冰似的烟雾，接着，在一片连绵不断的警报声中，“砰”一声闷闷的爆裂声在我耳边响起，盖过了一切声音，好像有人冲我的太阳穴开了一枪——

冰棺玻璃碎裂了。

“不洁者”走上前，“Bucky。”

这一次我听清楚了。

然后我看到我这辈子都忘不了的一幕，冰棺中的人身上最后一层冰霜化尽，他渐渐有了人类的活气，他的睫毛颤动了下，雪花落下，眼皮抖动，缓缓睁开眼睛，许久，绿色的眼珠微微动了动，像风吹过湖泊上泛起的涟漪，灵魂归位。

他似乎想要动作，但睡了千年的身体还不能听话地运转，他张了张嘴，看起来想要说话，可是喉咙也还堵着。

他唯一能动的就是那双绿眼睛，如同迟到的春天，穿透冰雪，落在人间。“不洁者”望着他，笑得像个傻子，他攀上破碎的冰棺，小心翼翼地托起他的宝贝，肌肉虬结的手臂把王妃搂进怀里。月光撒下，他的白发镀上了一层碎金，面庞上岁月的尘埃被月光洗去，变得英俊如神。

 

他一定就是那个黑豹国王吧，我心里想，他终于找到他的爱人了。

 

他们消失的时候，连月色也一起消失了。我在黑暗中把自己放平在地，我摔得太狠，太痛，动不了了。警报已经停了，我猜掠马上就要到了，看到我把一切搞砸了，他会有多生气，我有些害怕。

我本来是想要杀死瓦坎达王妃的，谁叫他要抢走我的掠呢？我想取而代之，我连自己的外表都设计好了，一个比瓦坎达王妃还要可爱的人类男孩，当他再也找不到他，我便是唯一。可现在看来，多此一举了，童话故事结束了，王子和公主从此以后幸福地生活在一起。

而大魔王，大魔王永远只有一个人。

可是我不舍得啊，我怎么舍得你一个人呢？我看着甩落在身旁的刀，伸长右手去够。

就让我陪你一起下地狱吧，我亲爱的恶魔先生。

 

乌云散去，月光重新照亮展厅。一地狼藉里，Rumlow的战术靴依然不疾不徐地落下，他把枪扔了，这些对他都没有意义了。

唯一有意义的东西躺在那儿，他仍然是他记忆里的样子，长发如丝，肌肤胜雪，只是他珍爱的铁臂不见了，留下一截短小的残肢，让他皱眉。

不过没关系，他会给他换上新手臂的。

他摘下钢盔，褪去黑手套，扔在地上，他蹲下身，半跪在他身边，用力揪着他的长发把他提起，他凑近他，嘶嘶吐息，如蛇过地面，“winter，我带你回家。”

 

end


End file.
